The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium and referred to by the variety name ‘Bridal Time’.
‘Bridal Time’, identified as ‘22075-0’, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is ‘20829-0’ (unpatented seedling) and the male parent is the variety known as ‘Cool Time’ (U.S. Plant patent application Publication No. 2002/0129416).
The new variety ‘Bridal Time’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.